


Let Me Show You How

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Chores, Fluff, Gallavich, Ian teaches Mickey how to do dishes, Kinda, M/M, Mickey is hopeless, Smut, but no dishes really get done, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ian does all the chores because he knows how to, and Mickey enjoys having a "housewife". Ian's getting pissed at Mickey for not doing anything in the house but Mickey genuinly doesn't know how to do laundry etc because Terry always made Mandy do the chores, and Ian shows him. Cue fluff/smut. :) thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You How

"That kitchen is a fuckin’ mess, had to use a measuring thing for my juice." Mickey said as he walked past Ian in the living room.

“Why didn’t you just drink out of the carton like usual?” Ian asked, a little grouchy.

“Because you whinge like a little bitch when I do.” Mickey said. “By the way that laundry pile is sky fuckin’ high.”

“You know, I’m getting real tired of being your fucking housewife Mickey.” Ian said, getting up to head into the kitchen.

“Who said you were?” Mickey asked, oblivious to Ian’s annoyance.

“You don’t have to say it, you come in here telling me about all this shit that needs doing instead of doing it your fucking self.” Ian snapped.

“Hey, hey, calm down, Jesus. I do shit around here.” Mickey said.

“Yeah you leave the mess and I clean it.” He said under his breath.

“What’s that mumbles?” Mickey said with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing Mick, I’ll do it all myself.”

“Don’t be passive fuckin’ aggressive.” Mickey said. “What you want me to do?”

“Nothing, just leave it.”

“Just tell me what you want done and I’ll fucking do it.” He said, determined to prove Ian wrong about doing things around the place.

“Fine, you can put that washing on if you want.” Ian said as he filled up the sink with hot water.

Mickey gave him a nod and turned to the pile, then to the washing machine. He bit his lip a little. “So what, just put it in there?” He asked, pointing to the front loader door.

Ian gave him a strange look. “Yeah, just open it and throw it in.” He watched Mickey as he awkwardly loaded the washer and then shut the door, kind of looking over it like he was trying to figure out what came next. “You have done laundry before… right?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He snapped back quickly.

“Oh my God, you’ve never done laundry before have you?” Ian folded his arms with a smile.

“Ey come on, my dad always had Mandy do the fuckin chores. I can tell you anything about guns and ammo and shit, I just ain’t domestic is all.” He shrugged.

“So you have no idea how to cook or clean or you know… live in a decent environment?”

Mickey gave him the finger. “Hey, I can cook.”

“What, fish fingers and meth?”

Mickey grinned and the two of them laughed for a moment. “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad. And it’s pretty easy Mick, doesn’t take much. Come on, you do the dishes and I’ll put the laundry on.” He said with a smile.

“What’s in it for me?” He asked cheekily.

“Well, you could do them naked, and once I finish this I could… give you a hand.” Ian smirked and Mickey just grinned.

“That a promise Gallagher?”

“Go on, take em off and I’ll throw em in with this lot.” He said.

Mickey laughed and stripped himself down to just his boxers and Ian folded his arms.

“Keep going, didn’t you say the best part about having our own place was that you could be naked whenever you wanted?” He asked.

“No… I said it was that you could be naked whenever I wanted.”

“Come on, take them off.” Ian said, shaking his head.

Mickey pulled them down around his ankles and kicked them to Ian, who caught them despite his staring.

“Well get cracking then.” Mickey said as he turned to start the dishes. 

Ian took a long look at Mickey’s perfect ass before shoving the new clothes in and starting it up. He unbuckled his own jeans and stepped out of them, pulling his shirt over his head and leaving his boxers on.

He walked over to Mickey, sliding his hands around his hips and leaving a trail of wet kisses over his shoulder and up towards his ear. He watched Mickey cleaning the load of dishes and smiled.

“You’re doing it all wrong Mick…” he murmured in his ear.

“Oh yeah well why don’t you tell me how to do it wise guy.” Mickey said.

“Well you gotta get it in your hand…” He purred as he reached a little further around to take Mickey’s semi-hard dick in his palm, making Mickey suck in a deep breath.

“Like this?” He asked, holding a plate in one hand and the sponge in the other.

“Yeah, that’s good. Now just rub it up and down a little…” He gave Mickey a few slow pumps and watched Mickey copy the motion in the sink, it was barely any time before Mickey was totally hard. “Yeah like that… and if there’s a spot you wanna rub in a little circle-” his voice was cut off by Mickey’s groan as his thumb was circling the tip of Mickey’s cock.

Mickey’s hands were struggling to follow his instructions but still he gave it a go while Ian’s hand was squeezing and gently taking the head of his dick into his fist. His hips were bucking into it a little but Ian hold him still as best he could.

“That’s it Mick… yeah that’s so good…” he kissed his neck, sucking a red mark into his skin. “One you’ve finished that one-“

“Nahh not yet…” he said as he bit his lip and Ian chuckled a little.

“Just do it Mick.”

Reluctantly he let go of the dish, putting it in the drying rack and bracing his hands on the side of the sink, Ian’s hands still working like magic.

“Alright well what now huh?” He asked.

“Grab that cup…” Ian said and Mickey did as he was told. “Now you want to get that sponge nice and wet…”

He took his hand away from Mickey who groaned at the lack of touching. Ian just smiled, pulling his hand up to run a finger along Mickey’s bottom lip. Mickey seemed to understand because he opened his mouth to let him in and sucked his finger down in one go, covering it in spit and Ian felt himself throbbing in his boxers as he thought about Mickey’s perfect fucking mouth.

He pulled his finger out and tugged on Mickey’s hip so he was resting his elbows on the edge of the sink.

“Now get the sponge inside and just rub it…” Ian whispered as his finger breached Mickey’s entrance and slid all the way inside to curl down against that one part of him that was waiting. “Really hit that spot.” He breathed and he knew that Mickey really didn’t care about the dishes anymore.

“Yeah… fuck…” He panted, pushing back on Ian’s finger because it just wasn’t enough. “You gonna do some of this cleaning or is it going to be me doin’ all the work?” Mickey teased.

Ian laughed and pulled his finger out to spin him around and kiss him, reaching down to tug at his dick and Mickey just threw his head back, thinking Ian would stop but he didn’t, he just pumped his hand up and down until Mickey was coming all over Ian’s stomach. He reached forward to help Mickey stay on his feet as he rode out his orgasm. Their lips brushed again and Mickey smiled, running his fingers through the hair on the side of Ian’s head.

“Don’t know why you complain about being a housewife Ian, that wasn’t too bad.” He said with a grin and Ian shook his head. He looked down to where his seed was dripping down over Ian’s boxers and gave him a smirk. He pointed to the washer with a little flick of his eyebrow. “Looks like you’re gonna need to do another load.”

“You love your fucking puns down you?” Ian said.

Mickey shrugged, “eh, not as much as you.”

Ian smiled and grabbed Mickey s arm. “Come on, how about I show you how to make the bed?”

“Didn’t you do that this morning?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, but I’m sure we could find a way to upturn the sheets.”

“I got a few ideas.” Mickey grinned and the two of them raced towards their bedroom, forgetting all about the rest of the dishes.


End file.
